


Право собственности

by ktj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, M/M, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Гарри хочет вновь научится чувствовать, а у Драко свой подход…
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Право собственности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Property Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/640294) by Aurora Enkeli Medeis. 



После смерти Сириуса в конце пятого курса Гарри изменился. Когда его окружали друзья, учителя и другие люди, он старался казаться сильным, но стоило присмотреться внимательнее — и становилось понятно, что это совсем не так. Его взгляд утратил жизнерадостные искорки, а присущая ему ранее улыбка — сейчас не более чем изгиб лицевых мышц. Он лежал в темноте, обвиняя себя, и беззвучные слезы стекали по лицу, исчезая в темных волосах. Он хотел, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь покарал его. Но если кто и заметил его состояние, то ни слова не сказал. Казалось, что Гарри побывал за завесой вместе с Сириусом. Он нуждался в ком-то, кто смог бы заставить бы его чувствовать вновь, напомнил, что он все еще жив. Даже колкости, насмешки и угрозы Малфоя больше не вызывали никаких эмоций, пока однажды Драко не подловил его в коридоре.

— Слушай, Поттер, — выплюнул Драко, прижав Гарри к стене прямо у входа в гостиную Слизерина. Его левая рука стиснула шею Гарри, а палочка была нацелена в сердце гриффиндорца. — Ты преследуешь меня уже несколько дней. Так вот, если ты хочешь мне что-то сказать или спросить, советую сделать это прямо сейчас.

— Винишь меня, — просто сказал Гарри.

— А как я могу не винить тебя? — резко спросил Драко, гнев вспыхнул в его серебристых глазах. — Ты отправил моего отца в Азкабан и опорочил имя Малфоев. Я ненавижу тебя, я хочу причинить тебе боль и сломать. Я хочу унизить тебя и поставить на место, — каждое слово сочилось горечью и презрением, но глаза горели темным, зловещим желанием.

— Сделай это, — Драко был настолько шокирован, что убрал руку с шеи Гарри. — Делай со мной все, что хочешь, наставь мне синяков и сломай… Только убедись, что я это чувствую.

С этими словами Гарри так яростно приник к губам Драко, что прикусил нижнюю губу, и кровь сочилась ему на подбородок. Но Драко грубо оттолкнул гриффиндорца обратно к стене и схватил за плечи.

— Ты сам напросился, Поттер.

Он завладел уже поврежденной нижней губой Гарри и слизал кровь. Драко крепко сжал плечи гриффиндорца, оставляя отметины на коже — его первое утверждение права собственности.

Он схватил Гарри за галстук и потянул к входу в Слизеринское общежитие. Пробормотав пароль, Драко затащил его внутрь и указал на тускло освещенную лестницу. Остановившись, Малфой с силой прижал Гарри к какой-то двери и снова поцеловал его, вторгаясь языком в темную сладкую полость рта.

Драко добрался до ручки, и дверь распахнулась, заставляя гриффиндорца отступить назад, в спальню. Гарри совсем не удивился, что у слизеринца отдельная комната — ему это было безразлично. Драко подтолкнул его к кровати и отвернулся, закрывая дверь.

— Выйди в центр комнаты, — приказал блондин, и Гарри беспрекословно подчинился.

Драко с важным видом расхаживал вокруг юноши и самодовольно улыбался. Без предупреждения Малфой размахнулся и врезал кулаком ему в челюсть. Гриффиндорец не сделал ни единой попытки блокировать удар или уклониться от него, он даже не вздрогнул — на лице, с левой стороны, расплывался синяк.

— Я не потерплю твоего молчания, — заявил Драко. — Ты должен отвечать «Да, господин Драко» или «Нет, господин Драко», ясно?

Безучастно взглянув на него, Гарри ответил:

— Да, господин Драко.

— Хорошо, — Драко похлопал его по щеке. — Пусть это станет тебе уроком, Поттер.

Блондин обдумывал ситуацию, пытаясь игнорировать зарождающееся возбуждение. Он любил власть и наслаждался, представляя, как заставит Гарри страдать, причиняя ему боль. Для начала Поттер станет шлюшкой своего врага, а уж затем и его собственностью.

Драко мягко поцеловал его, будто насмехаясь.

— Раздевайся, — велел он, присев на край кровати в ожидании шоу.

— Да, господин Драко.

— А вот галстук, пожалуй, оставь.

— Да, господин Драко.

Гарри расстегнул мантию и отбросил ее в сторону, выскользнул из ботинок и стянул носки. Он немного ослабил галстук, чтобы расстегнуть рубашку. И с каждой расстегнутой пуговицей Драко все ближе придвигался к брюнету. Наконец, рубашка Гарри упала, открывая взору покрытую бронзовым загаром грудь. Расстегнув ремень, он снял брюки — на лице блондина появилась хищная ухмылка. Мысленно он уже предвкушал все то, что сейчас заставит гриффиндорца проделать. Гарри тем временем спустил трусы и, переступив через них, отшвырнул в сторону. И теперь стоял, опустив голову, под таким знакомым пристальным, холодным взглядом серых глаз, полностью обнаженный, не считая красно-золотого галстука.

— И сними эти дурацкие очки.

— Да, господин Драко, — Гарри снял их и положил на прикроватный столик.

Драко встал и медленно протянул руку, касаясь мягкой кожи груди Гарри. Но как только гриффиндорец свыкся с этой нежной лаской, Малфой скрутил его соски и сильно потянул. Гарри зашипел от боли, и слизеринец довольно усмехнулся.

— Раздень меня, — приказал Драко.

— Да, господин Драко.

— Только сделай это так, будто раздеваешь любовника.

Гарри взглянул на него и кивнул:

— Да, господин Драко.

Брюнет снял мантию Драко и стащил с него галстук. Он начал расстегивать рубашку слизеринца, но был остановлен очередным ударом.

— Я сказал — как любовника, — Драко схватил Гарри за волосы и притянул его лицо к своей обнаженной груди, вынуждая целовать бледную, нежную кожу. Гарри так и сделал, сняв с Малфоя рубашку. Он приласкал языком правый сосок слизеринца, и услышал тихий стон своего господина.

— На колени, — приказал тот.

— Да, господин Драко, — Гарри опустился на пол и расстегнул брюки блондина. Подчиняясь приказу, он расшнуровал ботинки Драко, снял их и стянул носки. Гарри сдернул с него боксеры, и Малфой переступил через ворох ткани.

— Уверен, даже ты уже догадался, что должен сделать.

Гарри пробормотал обязательное: «Да, господин Драко», — и наклонился. Облизав губы, он поцеловал головку, а затем начал слегка посасывать и ласкать языком член своего господина. Драко вновь застонал.

— Разве ты не ненавидишь меня за то, что я нахожу твои мучения приятными? — Драко знал ответ. Он понимал, что потом Гарри будет презирать себя за то, что доставляет блондину удовольствие.

— Да, господин Драко, — последовал глухой ответ.

— Неужели твоя мамочка не учила тебя не разговаривать с набитым ртом? — продолжал издеваться слизеринец. — Хотя, наверное, она просто не успела, — сказав это, Драко удивился, что Поттер до сих пор не сжал зубы и не откусил ему член.

Когда Гарри начал увеличивать темп, Малфой грубо дернул его за волосы, заставляя подняться. Он жестко поцеловал гриффиндорца, вторгаясь в его рот и кусая уже пораненную, кровоточащую губу.

— На кровать, на колени, лицом к изголовью, — велел Драко.

— Да, господин Драко, — вновь подчинился Гарри.

— Да ты просто послушная маленькая шлюшка, не так ли?

Гарри молчал, принимая требуемую позу. Приподнятое настроение Драко сменилось легким раздражением. Он взмахнул левой рукой, вынуждая Гарри упасть на кровать.

— Я думал, что ты усвоишь урок за непослушание раньше, но, видимо, я ошибся, — съязвил Драко. — А теперь скажи, что ты моя шлюха, — прикрикнул он.

— Я твоя шлюха, — монотонно произнес Гарри. Малфой усмехнулся. Он казался удовлетворенным возвратившейся покорностью брюнета. Гарри снова встал на колени и услышал, как Драко пробормотал пару заклинаний. Первое — довольно сложное заклинание трансфигурации — превратило его галстук в ошейник с поводком. Вокруг и внутри ануса стало скользко, и Гарри понял, что вторым было Заклинание смазки.

— Уверен, ты удивляешься, почему я использовал смазку?

— Да, господин Драко.

Малфой придвинулся ближе к лицу Гарри и заговорил почти шепотом:

— Потому что худшее наказание для тебя — это не понимать, что доставляешь мне удовольствие… а испытывать его самому… Ты ведь поэтому здесь, не правда ли? Чтобы, наконец, хоть что-то почувствовать снова?

— Да, господин Драко.

— Обопрись на локти, Поттер, — прошипел он. Гарри так и сделал, наблюдая, как Драко привязывает веревку к спинке кровати. Гриффиндорец был словно собака на привязи, ожидающая ласки хозяина. Малфой выпрямился позади Гарри, опуская руки на бедра своей шлюшке.

— А теперь, не сопротивляйся Поттер. Я хочу слышать от тебя крики и стоны, понял?

— Да, господин Драко.

Блондин резко вошел в него, и брюнету показалось, что его разрывают на части.

Теперь Гарри понял, что все еще может чувствовать. И он чувствовал: странную, необычную заполненность… Драко внутри него… пальцы, впивающиеся в бедра… как блондин медленно выскальзывает, а потом толкается внутрь еще глубже и резче… и еще боль, утрату, печаль, тошноту, тьму, отвращение… и какое-то извращенное удовольствие — неизбежное и бесконечное.

— О Мерлин, — громко и протяжно застонал Гарри, а Драко двигался все быстрее и быстрее, теряя самоконтроль.

— Ох, Поттер,— Драко почти кричал, продолжая нещадно вторгаться в тело своего раба… своей шлюхи… СВОЕГО Поттера…

Гарри чувствовал, что толчки слизеринца становятся все более резкими, пока, наконец, блондин не кончил, заполняя его горячим семенем. Но самое ужасное, что брюнет тоже достиг оргазма с низким стоном и именем своего хозяина на устах.

Драко наклонился, снял с Гарри ошейник и отбросил его за спину. А затем начал осматривать нанесенные им повреждения: царапины от ногтей, кровоподтёки на лице от ударов, красные и фиолетовые отметины зубов.

Ему показалось, что он что-то упустил и, взяв палочку, Малфой начертил свое имя на груди Гарри — там, где сердце. Без предупреждения буквы стали врезаться в кожу. Гриффиндорец вздрогнул, от боли по лицу заструились слезы. Драко напомнил Гарри, что значит чувствовать, Драко заклеймил его так, что он никогда не сможет забыть эту боль и унижение. Шрамы докажут, что Гарри принадлежит слизеринцу. Глядя на обнаженного, вспотевшего и дрожащего бывшего врага, Малфой чувствовал себя победителем.

Гарри Поттер — разбитый и сломанный, слабый и покорный — собственность Драко Малфоя.


End file.
